Child harnesses are common in the art and widely used in many apparatus including car capsules, child booster seats, child buggies or perambulators and even in child toys. All have a similar function or aim being to safely restrain and support a child on a seat or product.
A common feature of existing harness designs is the presence of loose strap endings termed ‘tails’, hereafter being terminating straps in the working area of the seat, being the external area of the seat. Often these tails are used to tighten the straps so are integral to the design and cannot easily be hidden or tucked away—many designs for example have a strap or straps extending from the base of the seat that are pulled or loosened to tighten or loosen the shoulder straps. While having a terminating ending strap or tail like this may be useful for quick adjustment, strap endings or tails can be problematic. The straps can be caught when manoeuvring the child into or out of the seat therefore presenting at least a nuisance, or at worst a hazard, for slipping and dropping the child. The loose straps also may be attractive for the child to play with and in playing, the straps can entrap or even choke the child.
A further problem with art harnesses is that the level of adjustment of the harness size only caters for a discrete smaller range of sizes meaning the product can only be sold for a smaller age range. This detracts from the saleability of the product since the harness reduces the length of use of the product. Harnesses that can cater for a wider range of size/age child are preferable as the purchaser can buy one item to cover a wider range of size/age child and therefore reduce cost long term.
Further aspects and advantages of the child harness will become apparent from the ensuing description that is given by way of example only.